Corazón en sombras
by Destiny of Rose
Summary: Ha sido bendecida con grandes poderes pero su corazón caera en una profunda oscuridad y su poder causara la peor destrucción que se haya visto en todo el reino. ¿Podrá alguien salvarla de esa oscuridad antes de que sea demasiado tarde? (EN REPARACIÓN)
1. El comienzo de una vida

**Keira: Bienvenidos sean a mi primer fanfic que he hecho llamado Corazón en sombras  
**

Naomi: Hasta que te animaste a hacer uno

**Keira: Si, estoy feliz. Espero que les guste. **

Naomi: ya no sigas hablando y deja que lean tu fic.

**Keira: Ok, es cierto. Los personajes aquí usados no son de nuestra propiedad, solo fueron utilizados para la creación de este fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una vida**

_En un gran país llamado Domino, existen varios reinos entre ellos está el Reino de las Rosas gobernado por un noble Rey y una encantadora Reina. En esté gran reino, el rey y la reina deseaban tener un bebé al cuál poderle heredar su reino y poderlo dejar en buenas manos. Pasado un tiempo, su deseo se cumplió y fueron sorprendidos con una hermosa niña. Todo el reino celebró su llegada con un gran festival donde se decoraron las calles con grandes listones de colores y con las más hermosas rosas que se pudieron encontrar._

_Cada habitante del reino se vistió con su mejor ropa que tenía, para recibir a los reyes que habían salido para presentar a su hermosa hija. Después de un largo día de haber celebrado la llegada de su princesa, el rey y la reina decidieron regresar al castillo para descansar. Cuando se acercaron al castillo apareció desde las sombras un clarividente, que era conocido como el mejor y el más confiable en las visiones que tenía del futuro, pero lo que les extrañaba era que nunca se hacía ver en público. Se acerco a ellos y les dijo que su hija había sido bendecida con grandes poderes pero que un día su corazón caerá en una profunda oscuridad y su poder causaría la peor destrucción que se haya visto en todo el reino. _

_- No, no es posible que le suceda eso a nuestra hija. Tiene que estar equivocado señor- La Reina suplicaba que por primera vez el adivinó se equivocara en sus visiones del futuro._

_-Por favor mi reina, a mi menos me gusta predecir la destrucción de nuestro reino pero mis visiones nunca fallan- dijo el adivino con voz firme a la pobre Reina._

_-Mi Reina por favor cálmate, vamos a estar bien. Haremos todo lo posible por tratar de que esa visión no se cumpla- El Rey sostuvo a la Reina muy cerca para consolarla._

_El adivinó al haber cumplido, desapareció en las mismas sombras de las cuales había salido, mientras que el Rey seguía sosteniendo firmemente a la Reina._

_-Nuestra pobre princesa. No es justo que eso le vaya a suceder- La Reina sollozaba mientras su esposo la llevaba al castillo para descansar._

16 años después

Ya había amanecido y predecía otro día hermoso en aquel reino. En unas de las habitaciones todavía la princesa Aki seguía todavía dormida, hasta que por entre las cortinas de su habitación se filtro un pequeño rayo de sol que le dio justamente en la cara, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos color almendra lentamente. Ella miro directamente a la ventana de donde se estaba filtrando el rayo de luz, pensando que en estos 16 años ni un solo día había podido despertarse por sí sola, pero hoy no le daría el gusto. Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla por completo y quedo otra vez a oscuras. Satisfecha, al ver que ya no entraba ya la luz, se dirigió otra vez a su cama y se volvió a acostar.

Pasado unos minutos volvía a retomar el sueño pero desapareció cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. -Aki, ¿Ya te despertaste?- La Reina al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta y se asomo para encontrar que Aki aún no se había levantado.

-Cariño, ya levántate hoy es un gran día, ¿ves?- ella entro y se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas haciendo que otra vez el rayo de sol diera otra vez en la cara de Aki pero ahora con más intensidad.

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo será el día en que me despiertes de distinta manera?- se quejó Aki mientras se rodaba sobre la cama para quedar a espaldas a la ventana.

-Aki, ya sabes que yo siempre digo "mientras más temprano te levantes, más tiempo habrá para disfrutar". Además hoy es un día muy especial para ti- la reina se sentó en la cama de Aki.

-¿Qué día podría ser tan especial como para levantarme tan temprano?-Aki se tapo con las sabanas hasta cubrir su cabeza.

-No me digas que ni tú propio cumpleaños recuerdas, yo pensé que yo era la que necesitaba que se lo recordaran- la reina rio mientras le quitaba a Aki las sabanas de encima.

Al no quedarle otro remedio, Aki se levantó. -Muchas Felicidades mi hermosa rosa, hoy cumples 16 años- La reina le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias mamá, ¿Papá ya regreso de su viaje?-

-Si cariño, regreso ya muy noche y el todavía está descansando, pero va estar con nosotras en el almuerzo así que arréglate para que bajes a comer algo- La Reina se despidio y salio de la habitación dejando a Aki sola.

Aki se aseo y despúes se dirigió a su armario para ponerse un vestido rojo que terminaba después de sus rodillas, unas lindas zapatillas y su cabello rojizo quedo recogido con excepción de algunos mechones que dejo caer a ambos lados de su rostro. Aki era muy parecida a su madre, tenía el cabello del mismo color pero sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su padre. Al terminar de vestirse, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde estaría su madre y seguramente su padre. Cuando entro al comedor fue sorprendida con un fuerte abrazo de parte del Rey.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi hermoso capullo de rosa en este día tan especial porque es su cumpleaños?- dijo el Rey muy emocionado mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija.

-Muy bien pero… -

-¿Pero que mi capullo de rosa?- le contesto el rey a su hija que seguía abrazándola muy fuerte.

- Pero… no puedo… respirar- dijo Aki mientras el rey se daba cuenta y le daba lugar para que volviera a tomar aire.

-Oh lo siento tanto hija, estoy tan emocionado de volver a casa y además te extrañe mucho- se disculpo el Rey mientras miraba a Aki.

-No te preocupes papá, además solo te fuiste por tres días- le dijo la princesa a su padre.

-Para ti solo fue unos días pero para mí fue una eternidad estar apartado de mi princesita y de mi hermosa reina- el Rey rio.

-Papá, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje al Reino de las Estrellas?-pregunto Aki mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

-Ha estado muy tranquilo y a la vez muy productivo- El Rey sentó a Aki en una de las silla y él se sentó en la silla principal y a lado de el estaba la reina.

-Pude ponerme de acuerdo con el Rey Hakase sobre unas mercancías que van a ser enviadas de su reino al nuestro- seguía hablando el rey mientras le empezaban a servir el desayuno pero Aki se perdió en medio de la conversación porque ella no entendía nada sobre negocios.

-Aki, ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?- le pregunto el Rey a su hija.

-Perdón papá, no te escuche ¿Podrías repetir eso ultimo?- se disculpo Aki mientras disimula que no lo había escuchado por estarse sirviendo un poco de fruta. Ella se reprendió mentalmente por no haber escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación pero ella sabía que los negocios no era lo suyo. Su padre había tratado de enseñarle acerca de los negocios que tenía que hacer con los demás reinos pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

-Decía mientras estuve con el Rey Hakase pude conocer a su hijo. Que por cierto es un joven muy atento además de apuesto, y van a venir hoy en la noche para tu celebración de cumpleaños y te preguntaba si querías conocerlo- dijo el Rey Hideo con voz cansada por haber tenido que repetir todo otra vez.

-Papá ya sé lo que pretendes y no creo que funcione, además no sabría decirte si me gustaría conocerlo hasta tenerlo enfrente de mí- dijo Aki con un tono serio a su padre.

El Rey abrió su boca para contestarle pero la cerro inmediatamente cuando vio que uno de los sirvientes entraba al comedor y hacia una reverencia. -Siento mucho la interrupción su majestad, pero acaba de llegar la Señorita Carmine y desea ver a la princesa Aki-

-Muchas Gracias André, le podrías decir que enseguida voy a verla- le dijo Aki mientras que el asentía con la cabeza y hacia otra reverencia para retirarse. -¿Me puedo retirar?- le pregunto Aki a su padre antes de levantarse.

-Por supuesto pero recuerda que tienes que estar lista antes de que la fiesta comience- le dijo el rey a su hija antes de que ella saliera del comedor. –Claro, papá- ella se despidió y salió del comedor.

Aki camino hacia el recibidor donde encontró a su mejor amiga Carly. Ella tiene el cabello negro y ojos de color gris pero estaban ocultos debajo de unas extrañas gafas. Ella traía un vestido color naranja que terminaba después de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido.

Cuando Carly vio que Aki se acercaba para verla, ella corrió y le dio un abrazo haciendo que Aki casi perdiera el equilibrio. -Muchas Felicidades Aki- le dijo Carly después de abrazarla.

-Muchas Gracias Carly pero vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín porque creo que aquí estamos estorbando- dijo Aki mientras miraba que la servidumbre iba y venía con los preparativos para el festejo de la noche. Las dos salieron al jardín de la parte de atrás del castillo. El jardín era muy amplio, tenía muchos diferentes arbustos con muchas variedades de flores pero las que más destacaban eran los rosales con muchas rosas de diferentes colores pero las más hermosas eran las rosas rojas. En medio del jardín había una fuente con varias bancas donde fueron y se sentaron en una de ellas para platicar más a gusto.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu jardín, es tan pacifico- Se quedo mirando Carly a un colibrí que revoloteaba de una flor a otra- Ah, por cierto te compre algo por tu cumpleaños- Carly saco de un pequeño bolso color café, una pequeña caja y se la entregaba a Aki en las manos.

-Carly, no debiste hacerlo, te dije que no tenías que darme nada- Aki miraba la pequeña caja en color negro con un pequeño moño rojo atada a ella.

-Pues ya lo hice. Además, ya sabes que me iba a sentir mal si no te daba nada en este día tan especial- le dijo a su amiga mientras la miraba. –Anda, ábrela-

Aki empezó abrir con mucho cuidado la pequeña caja. Cuando la destapo sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver lo que era. -Está hermoso, muchas gracias Carly- le dio un abrazo a Carly mientras sostenía el pequeño obsequio en su mano.

Aki no podía creerlo pero Carly le había regalado un collar con un colgante que tenía la mitad de un corazón en color rojo con un bonito grabado en color negro que decía "Nunca". Ella ya había visto el colgante antes en una tienda pero nunca había sabido que decía la otra mitad.

-Pero… ¿Y la otra mitad?- Aki le pregunto mientras miraba al bonito colgante que tenía en su mano.

-Yo lo tengo- Le dijo mientras sacaba la otra mitad del corazón pero este era de color azul y con el grabado en color dorado que decía "Sola". –Tú tienes una mitad y yo tengo la otra mitad y cuando juntas las dos mitades dicen "Nunca Sola"- le mostro Carly mientras ponía su mitad junto a la de Aki.

-Muchas Gracias Carly. ¡Me encanta!- Aki exclamó pero Carly le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Se supone que todavía no te lo debía de dar y que lo debería de poner junto con los demás regalos- le susurró Carly a Aki mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Siempre lo voy a tener conmigo pase lo que pase, Carly- lo guardó otra vez en su caja para que nadie se diera cuenta de que la había abierto.

-Dime, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta?- le pregunto Carly con mucha curiosidad.

-Me imagino que van muy bien. Aunque les diga a mis papás que ya crecí y que no necesito una fiesta tan grande aun lo siguen haciendo- Aki miro al cielo y veía pasar unas cuantas nubes.

-Pero Aki, tu sabes que ellos te quieren y por eso lo hacen. Además, velo por el lado positivo, según me dijeron es la primera vez que tu padre invita a familias de otros reinos, y hay la posibilidad de que conozcamos a algún chico apuesto- volteo a ver a Aki con una sonrisa tímida.

Aki volteo a verla con gran asombro porque era la primera vez que oía a Carly decir eso. Nunca pensó que la chica tímida que había conocido durante años fuera a decir eso.

-Oye, oye… yo solo decía. Ya es tiempo de que conozcamos a alguien en especial tú por lo de tus deberes reales y todo eso- se levantaron de la banca y caminaron de vuelta al castillo. -Ya lo sé Carly, al parecer mi padre también intenta hacer eso está noche-

-Bueno Aki, ya me voy, me tengo que arreglar para tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tú también, o acaso ¿quieres que los chicos nos encuentren vestidas así?- le dijo mientras señalaba su vestido.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Carly camino hacia la puerta de enfrente para salir del castillo mientras Aki se quedaba en el jardín y miraba al cielo que cambiaba de color por la puesta del sol.

-_Esta será una noche muy larga-_ pensó Aki mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar al castillo para arreglarse pero antes entrar escucho ruido por de atrás de unos de los arbustos y no pudo contener su curiosidad y fue a ver que era. Cuando llego a donde provenía el ruido, vio a una pequeña ave que estaba en el piso y al parecer tenía un ala lastimada. Aki no se pudo resistir y fue hacia ella. Se inclino para poder acariciarla y después la puso en unas de sus manos.

-¿Qué paso pequeña? ¿Tuviste algún tipo de accidente?- ella la acaricio mientras miraba a la pequeña ave pillar y trataba de levantar su ala pero no tenía éxito.

-¿Sabes? Yo te puedo ayudar solo no le digas a nadie porque tengo prohibido hacerlo- le dijo al ave mientras miraba hacia todas partes para asegurarse que nadie la estaba viendo. Ella puso al ave en una mano y puso la otra mano sobre el ala lastimada del ave y cerro sus ojos. En ese momento, de su mano emano una luz blanca que hizo que el ave se asustará pero después se calmó cuando la luz la cubrió completamente. Cuando la luz se apago, Aki abrió los ojos y miro al ave que otra vez podía mover sus alas y empezaba a volar. El ave se posó en su hombro y le cantó un poco en agradecimiento.

-De nada pequeña, anda vuela de regresó a tu hogar y ten más cuidado la próxima vez- se despidió Aki mientras tocaba con su mano la cabeza del ave y se iba volando. Ella vio al ave alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista.

* * *

En otro reino muy lejano, se encontraba un misterioso hombre vistiendo una capa que cubria todo su cuerpo y solo dejaba al descubierto parte de su rostro. Observaba en una vasija en color negro con unos extraños grabados plateados alrededor de ella, una imagen de la princesa Aki mientras volvía al castillo.

-Muy pronto tú y tu poder serán míos, mi querida princesa- el hombre se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tocaba con un dedo la imagen de la princesa, y que al tocarla esta se desvanecía.

* * *

**Keira: Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia.**

Naomi: Espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron si no ella se pondrá a llorar y a hacer berrinches

**Keira: Por favor no exageres tanto**

Naomi: Pero si te conozco perfectamente, se lo que harías en cada caso. Como aquella vez que te asustaste con un rayo y tú te fuiste llo... (le pone una mano sobre la boca para que no siguiera hablando)

**Keira: No le hagan caso (risa nerviosa). Por favor dejen algún review con cualquier comentario, duda, queja, pero no sean malos que apenas vamos empezando. ^.^**


	2. Recuerdo prohibido

**Keira: Hola a todas las lindas personas que están leyendo este fic y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de Corazón en sombra.**

Naomi: Le agradecemos a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer está historia, en especial a Gotta be Annoying, Uzuki Yu-Chan y Berearosas.

**Keira: sin más que decir, los personajes no son nuestros, solo fueron utilizados para la creación del fic. Ahora disfruten. ^.^**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdo prohibido**

Aki entro a su habitación y se dirigió a su armario para sacar el vestido que su madre había ido a comprar para la ocasión. Ella trato de convencerla de que tenía cientos de vestidos en su armario y que podía usar alguno de los que ya tenía pero la reina se negó alegando que nunca un vestido se ponía dos veces.

Cuando termino de ponérselo, se quedo totalmente sorprendida al verse en el espejo. El vestido era de un color rojo escarlata que terminaba antes de que tocara el piso, tenía unas hermosas rosas en su pecho y un camino de rosas rojas bordadas que empezaba del lado izquierdo de su cintura y bajan por todo el alrededor del vestido hasta terminar en la parte de atrás. Siempre le había sorprendido el buen gusto que tenía su madre. Cualquier vestido que le comprara, hacía que resaltara completamente su figura.

Se había sentado enfrente de su tocador para terminarse de arreglar. Peino su cabello en un lindo recogido hacia atrás con unos cuantos bucles que caían por enfrente de uno sus hombros. Cuando iba a escoger el adorno que iba a llevar en el cabello, se quedo mirando sus manos y recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde con el ave. Hace mucho tiempo que no había utilizado su poder, desde aquella vez que lo descubrió cuando era pequeña y se lo había mostrado a sus padres pero no lo tomaron de muy buena manera.

_Hace 8 años atrás_

_Era un tiempo en el que el reino tenía unas de sus peores sequías en las que había vivido. Los habitantes del reino apenas podían subsistir con el agua que tenían y para poder sobrevivir tenían que traer agua de otros reinos. Las hermosas rosas que habían crecido con tanto cuidado durante años se empezaban a secar porque no podían desperdiciar la poca agua que tenían._

_El rey y la reina estaban muy preocupados por la situación y habían ido a ver al clarividente a su hogar para que les dijera cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esta horrible sequía que ya llevaba meses. El clarividente les había dicho que ya no iba a durar mucho más, porque iban a venir grandes nubes de tormentas y con esto acabaría con la gran sequía, y el reino ya no volvería a pasar por esto nunca más._

_Cuando el rey y la reina volvieron al castillo, aliviados de saber que su reino dentro de poco ya no tendría que lidiar con la sequía, fueron recibidos por su hija Aki que llevaba un lindo vestido rosa con muchos listones en forma de rosa alrededor. _

_-Papi, mami me da gusto que ya regresaron los estaba esperando desde hace rato- la pequeña princesa abrazo primero a su madre y después a su padre._

_-Mi capullo de rosa porque tan impaciente- El rey la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Porque les tengo que mostrar algo que descubrí- Ella dijo mientras jalaba de su manga a su padre hacia un cuarto donde él trabajaba._

_Cuando el rey y la reina entraron, Aki cerró la puerta y fue hacia el escritorio de madera que estaba en el centro. El rey y la reina la miraron con curiosidad como sacaba de un pequeño bolso una rosa marchita y la ponía en el escritorio. _

_-Aki, eso era lo que nos tenías que mostrar pero si está totalmente marchita - dijo la reina mientras veía a la pobre flor que ya se le habían caído algunos pétalos. _

_-No mami, mira la puedo revivir- dijo Aki mientras ponía sus manos sobre la flor._

_-Cariño, que es lo que dices eso no es posible…-La reina dejo de hablar cuando vio un resplandor blanco que salía de las manos de Aki y rodeaba completamente la rosa. _

_Cuando el resplandor se apago, ella retiro sus manos de la flor y se las mostro. En el lugar donde había estado la rosa marchita ahora estaba una rosa de un rojo brillante y tan hermosa como si la hubieran cortado en ese mismo instante._

_-Ven les dije que podía revivirla- les dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa a sus padres pero ellos estaban muy sorprendidos y a la vez muy asustados._

_En ese momento, su padre camino hacia el escritorio donde estaba la rosa, la agarro con una mano y la destruyo en mil pedazos._

_-Papi, pero… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntaba la pequeña mientras miraba como los pedazos de flor caían al piso y recogía algunos._

_-Escúchame bien Aki- dijo el rey con un tono serio en su voz, mientras agarraba con sus manos a su hija por los brazos. –No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso jamás, ¿Me escuchaste?- le grito el rey a Aki que empezaba a llorar._

_-¿Por qué me estás gritando? ¿A caso lo que hice no es normal?- pregunto Aki asustada de la manera en que su padre le estaba gritando. _

_-No Aki, no es normal y no queremos que lo hagas-_

_ -Hideo, por favor suéltala, que no ves que la estás asustando- dijo la reina que por fin reaccionaba ante la situación. _

_-¡No Setsuko!, ¿Que no ves lo que está pasando? o a caso quieres que lo que nos dijeron hace años se vuelva realidad- le grito a la reina._

_-Pero… papi… no lo entiendo- dijo Aki entre sollozos. _

_-¿Qué no entiendes?- dijo el rey mientras volteaba a verla de nuevo. -Lo único que debes de entender es que jamás vuelvas a hacer esa magia extraña que hiciste con tus manos. No quiero volver a saber, ni ver y ni siquiera escucharte hablar de eso de nuevo. ¿Entendiste?- le dijo a Aki mientras la agitaba un poco._

_-Si… papá- dijo Aki que a un seguía llorando._

_-Vete a tu habitación- El rey la soltó y ella salió corriendo._

_Cuando entro a su habitación y corrió a su cama a llorar. Ella no podría creer que su padre le había gritado. Siempre había sido un hombre tan amable y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y ahora, su cara mostraba enojo y preocupación, y no sabía cuál era la razón. _

_-¿A caso lo que hice es malo?- pensaba mientras lloraba por un largo rato hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta._

_-Aki cariño, ¿Puedo pasar?-La reina entro a su habitación y vio a Aki todavía llorando. Ella fue y se sentó con mucho cuidado en su cama a lado de ella._

_-Cariño, ya no llores, tu padre no quería gritarte- La reina acaricio con su mano el cabello de su hija._

_-¿Hice… algo… malo?- Aki dijo entre sollozos mientras miraba a su madre con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

_-Cariño, no hiciste nada malo. Solo que lo que hiciste… lo asusto mucho- La reina se acerco a su hija para abrazarla. -Solo quiero que me prometas que nunca volverás a hacer nada como eso otra vez, ¿Si, Aki?-La reina la miro a los ojos._

_-Si mamá, lo prometo- le dijo Aki mientras tenía una mano por atrás y cruzaba los dedos._

_-Muy bien hija, ahora descansa un poco y yo les diré a los cocineros que preparen tu guisado favorito para la cena- La reina dijo con un tono cariñoso mientras le daba un último abrazo y se ponía de pie._

_-¿Cuál de todos va a ser?- pregunto Aki ya más calmada._

_-Tendrás que esperar hasta la cena para descubrirlo- Ella abría la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella._

_Aki se quedo acostada en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía muy mal por no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre pero apenas había descubierto ese poder que tenía y quería descubrir qué más podía hacer con él. Lo único que no entendía era porque su padre se había asustado tanto, y lo más curioso era que no estaba asustado de su poder si no de ella._

De vuelta al presente

Aunque lo que sucedió, pasó hace muchos años atrás, aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Aki se seco unas cuantas lágrimas que se le había formado ante ese recuerdo y habían caído por sus mejillas. En ese momento, la reina entro por la puerta trayéndole la corona que iba a usar en la fiesta y vio a Aki que se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Aki… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto la reina mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No nada…- Aki se limpio rápidamente el resto de sus lágrimas. –Solo que… no puedo creer que ya cumplí 16 años- Aki le oculto la verdadera razón del porque había estado llorando.

-Cariño, yo tampoco puedo creerlo- La reina se acerco a ella. –Has crecido tan rápido, aun recuerdo cuando eras apenas una pequeña niña- Ella se coloco atrás de ella en frente del espejo.

- Tu padre y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti- le acomodo la corona en su cabello. –Te quiero mucho, hija- La reina le dio un abrazo.

-Muchas Gracias, mamá-

-Ahora termina de arreglarte que no tardan en llegar los invitados- ella camino hacia la puerta.

-Muy bien mamá, en seguida estoy abajo- le contesto Aki mientras su mamá salía de la habitación.

Aki se miro en el espejo y vio la corona que le había acomodado su madre en el cabello. Era una corona pequeña con hermosos diamantes en ella. Antes de bajar, escucho que los carruajes de los invitados empezaban a llegar. Ella se levanto y se asomo por la ventana para ver una gran fila de carruajes que dejaban a los invitados en la puerta del castillo y entraban. Al ver la cantidad de carruajes que estaban llegando pensó que esta vez su padre había exagerado.

Pudo notar que vinieron invitados de todas partes por todas las banderas de diferentes partes del país, pero entre ellas le llamo la atención una bandera en particular. Era de color azul con una hermosa estrella fugaz en ella y venía en un carruaje color plateado que lo jalaban dos hermosos caballos blancos. Vio como llegaba a la entrada del castillo y unos de los guardias abría la puerta del carruaje pero no se quedo para ver quien salía de tan lujoso carruaje.

_-Mientras más pronto salga, más pronto terminara todo-_ pensó Aki. Se miro por última vez al espejo y salió de su habitación.

Bajo por las escaleras e iba a entrar por la puerta del gran salón pero se detuvo porque según la tradición una princesa no debe de entrar sin ser presentada ante todos los invitados, así que tuvo que esperar unos minutos. Consiguió escuchar del otro lado de la puerta a muchos invitados que platicaban entre ellos hasta que todos guardaron silencio porque escucho la voz de su padre.

-Queridos invitados, les agradecemos su presencia y sean todos bienvenidos. Vamos a brindar todos en celebración de mi hermosa hija y su cumpleaños número 16- pudo escuchar Aki decir a su padre muy entusiasmado.

-Presentando a su alteza, la Princesa Aki Izayoi del Reino de las Rosas- escucho Aki que uno de los mayordomos la estaba presentando. Puso una gran sonrisa antes de que abrieran las puertas y camino para entrar al gran salón.

En cuanto entró, vio a su padre y a su madre que estaban al lado de la puerta para recibirla con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros junto a todos los invitados que estaban a su alrededor. No pudo evitar ver el gran salón como estaba decorando. Vio grandes listones de colores colocados en las paredes, que subían hasta un gran candelabro de cristal que brillaba con la luz de las velas en el techo del salón. Además de muchos floreros con muchas rosas rojas en ellos. En cuanto estuvo al lado de sus padres un camarero le dio una copa llena con lo que parecía ser una bebida hecha con rosas.

-Aki, desde el día en que llegaste a este mundo llenaste nuestra vida de felicidad y ver que cumples un año más nos alegra el corazón. Que sea por muchos años más- El rey levanto junto con la reina sus copas. -¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!- dijeron todos los invitados al unisonó levantando ellos sus copas.

Al acabar el brindis algunos de los invitados se acercaron para presentarse y para felicitar ellos mismos a la princesa. Ella por cortesía aceptaba las felicitaciones y al mismo tiempo buscaba con la mirada a su amiga Carly que debería de estar en alguna parte del gran salón. La siguió buscando hasta que la vio en una esquina con un lindo vestido en azul celeste y su cabello recogido, y estaba hablando con un hombre alto de cabello café rojizo y fue directo para hablar con ella. Ella vio como el hombre detecto que se estaba acercando e inmediatamente se despidió de Carly depositando un beso en su mano y se fue.

-Carly, hasta que por fin te encuentro entre tantas personas- dijo Aki mientras se acercaba a ella. –Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero… ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas hablando hace unos minutos?- pregunto Aki con gran curiosidad a su mejor amiga.

-La verdad no lo sé, no me dijo su nombre. Solo me pregunto algunas cosas sobre ti-

-¿Algunas… cosas?... ¿Cómo qué?- le pregunto Aki.

-No creo que sean de importancia… solo eran preguntas sencillas como… ¿Si era tu mejor amiga? o ¿Si te conocía bien? Nada más- contesto Carly a Aki.

-Qué extraño hombre… ¿Por qué preguntaría eso?- dijo mientras vio al hombre que se metía entre la multitud de invitados y salía por la puerta del jardín, y decidió saber por si misma que era lo que quería ese hombre con ella y lo siguió.

Escucho que Carly le hablaba pero estaba decidida a saber quién era ese hombre. Salió del gran salón por las puertas del jardín y bajo las escaleras, estaba determinada a encontrarlo y estaba tan distraída que no vio el último escalón haciendo que Aki cayera, pero no alcanzo a tocar el piso porque fue atrapada por unos fuertes brazos. Aki voltio a ver el rostro de la persona que la había atrapado a tiempo antes de que cayera al piso y lo primero que vio fue sus grandes ojos azules que la cautivaron de inmediato.

* * *

**Keira: ¿Que tal les pareció el segundo capítulo?**

Naomi: A mí me encanto pero dime...¿Quién era esa persona que atrapo a Aki?

**Keira: No te voy a decir, tendrás** **que esperarte al siguiente capítulo para saberlo como todos los demás**

Naomi: Tú nunca me dices nada... ya me enoje (saliendo de la habitación)

**Keira: Espera... No se preocupen al rato se le pasa. Antes de irme los invito a que pasen a leer mi pequeña versión del final de Yugioh 5Ds llamado Destiny -The lovers-. Ha y no se olviden de dejar algún comentario, quejas, sugerencias o jitomatazos en la parte de abajo. Hasta la próxima ^^**


	3. El joven de ojos azules

**Keira: Hola a todos y todas las que pasan por aquí a leer este maravilloso fic **

Naomi: agradecemos a todas las lindas personitas que dejan comentarios, no se olviden al final de dejar comentarios, esperamos que este capítulo no los decepcione

**Keira: Te aseguro que no, Los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros. Espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El joven de ojos azules**

Aki vio los ojos del chico, eran como dos zafiros que resplandecían con la luz de la luna. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, tenía piel morena con cabello en punta tan negro como la noche con algunos rayos dorados en el. Traía puesto un traje en color azul marino que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo.

-Princesa Aki ¿Está usted bien?- pregunto el joven de ojos azules.

-Creo que sí- Ella se checo para ver si no estaba herida.

-Me alegro mucho, princesa- él la miro a los ojos. -No creo que al rey y a la reina les gustaría saber que su hija tuvo un accidente el día de su cumpleaños- El dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría darles esa sorpresa- Ella dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Y dígame… Al parecer usted ya sabe que soy la princesa Aki Izayoi pero me gustaría saber, ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico al que debo de agradecer de que me detuviera de caer hace unos minutos?-pregunto ella con un tono amable.

-Déjeme me presento, princesa Aki. Yo soy el príncipe Yusei Fudo del Reino de las Estrellas- dijo él mientras hacia una reverencia, tomando la mano de la princesa y depositaba un beso en ella haciendo que Aki se sonrojara. El príncipe Yusei de separo e iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Carly que llegaba corriendo.

-¡Aki! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Carly preocupada. –Vi desde unas de las ventanas como te caíste del último escalón pero ya no vi más porque salí corriendo- observaba a Aki a ver si no estaba herida.

-Carly, estoy bien no te preocupes, no paso nada- Aki tranquilizo a su amiga. –Estaría peor si no hubiera sido por el príncipe Yusei que me sostuvo antes de caer- le explico mientras miraba a Yusei.

-Principe Yusei le presento a mi mejor amiga Carly Carmine- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a Yusei. –Es un placer, señorita- El tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella haciendo que se sonrojara. –El placer es mío, príncipe- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, pero cambio rápido su comportamiento cuando recordó lo del hombre misterioso. –¡Aki! ¿Pudiste encontrar al hombre con él que hable?-

-¿Hombre?... Oh, sí es cierto- recordó también porque había salido al jardín. -Lamentablemente no, Carly y se me hace extraño no verlo por aquí porque la única salida del jardín es por la puerta por la que acabamos de salir- dijo ella muy pensativa pero recordando que el Príncipe Yusei seguía ahí.

-Disculpe por la pregunta Principe Yusei pero… ¿De casualidad vio a un hombre con cabello rojizo salir al jardín momentos antes de que yo saliera?- le pregunto Aki al príncipe.

-Lo siento pero no vi a nadie salir antes que usted, princesa- le contesto extrañado por la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, es solo que pensé que como estaba aquí a lo mejor lo había visto. Es posible que fuera mi imaginación cuando lo vi salir- Aki le explico al Príncipe Yusei.

-Que lastima Aki, pero te dije que no te preocuparas tanto, solo era un hombre con mucha curiosidad- Carly le puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para que se dejara de preocupar.

-Si tienes razón, exagero mucho a veces- Aki respiro varias veces para relajarse.

A Carly que se le estaba ocurriendo una idea al ver que Yusei miraba a la princesa tan atentamente. -Como ya todo está bien… voy a entrar- Carly se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue a corriendo antes de que Aki la detuviera.

-Carly… no… te vayas- Aki no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando Carly ya había entrado al castillo. Ella sabía la razón del porque se había ido y era para dejarla sola con el príncipe.

Aki resignada a seguirle la corriente al plan de Carly. -Bueno… me gustaría saber… Principe Yusei ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en el jardín?-

-Estoy viendo su hermoso jardín. Dicen que es el más hermoso de todo el reino y veo que los rumores son ciertos- le contesto el príncipe a la princesa.

-Se lo agradezco, Príncipe Yusei pero debería de verlo de día es aun más hermoso- Ella observo una rosa roja que estaba cerca de ella.

-Estoy seguro que sí- El se acerco a la rosa y la corto con mucho cuidado. -Feliz Cumpleaños, Princesa Aki- El le ofreció la rosa.

-Muchas Gracias, Príncipe Yusei- dijo ella tomando la rosa y admirándola al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor princesa, dígame Yusei. ¿Puedo colocar en su cabello? o sería muy atrevido de mi parte- pregunto él agarrando la rosa de las manos de Aki con mucho cuidado. –No para nada, adelante- afirmo tímidamente. -¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre o le molestaría?- dijo él mientras escogía el mejor lugar para ponérsela.

-No para nada, por supuesto puede hacerlo, prin… Yusei- Aki pudo sintir los suaves movimientos que hacia Yusei con sus manos mientras colocaba la rosa en su cabello.

-Ya esta- Yusei bajo los brazos. –Se ve aún más hermosa ¿Si me permite decirlo?- Al oír eso, ella se sonrojo de inmediato. -Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir Aki mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ella al verlo a los ojos vio una mirada que ningún chico le había dado antes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el grito de un niño. -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Aki ante el grito que acababa de escuchar y solo vio como el Príncipe Yusei salía corriendo de donde provenía el grito, y ella solamente lo siguió.

Aki siguió a Yusei hasta la parte más profunda del jardín donde lo encontró con un niño abrazado a su cintura. Aki solamente miro al pequeño niño que sollozaba en los brazos de Yusei. El príncipe se arrodillo para estar a nivel del pequeño niño que estaba llorando para poderlo reconfortar.

-Rua, ¿Qué paso?-

-Yusei… vi… un… monstruo… en los arbustos- El pequeño hablo entre sollozos abrazando al príncipe.

-¿Un monstruo?- repitió el príncipe con un tono de incredulidad mientras lo separaba un poco para verlo a los ojos. En ese momento Aki pudo ver bien al pequeño niño. Su cabello era de un color azul turquesa y estaba recogido en una coleta con dos mechones que caían a ambos lados de su cara y traía un traje azul celeste.

-Si Yusei… un mostruo… enorme- El mostraba con sus manos lo grande que era el monstruo.

-Como siempre exagerando- hablo una pequeña niña que se acercaba a ellos con un conejo blanco en brazos. Aki se sorprendió al ver la misma imagen del niño que estaba enfrente de ella solo que ella traía su cabello recogido en dos coletas y su vestido era de color rosa. Aki supuso inmediatamente que los dos niños deberían de ser gemelos.

-No exagero- le dijo el niño a la niña.

-Ni siquiera te quedaste a ver que era, solamente oíste el ruido y saliste corriendo-

-No era necesario ver que era un monstruo aterrador, Ruka- La volteo a ver.

-Bueno Rua, entonces te presento al aterrador monstruo con largas orejas y cola esponjada-La niña se acerco al chico levantando al conejo que traía en brazos.

-¿Eso era el monstruo?- pregunto Yusei que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno… a lo mejor- dijo el pequeño niño apenado de lo que paso. – Pero a ti también te dio miedo-

-Si, al principio me dio mucho miedo, no lo niego- la niña hablo con una dulce voz. -Además si en verdad era un monstruo… ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí?- le dijo la niña enojada mientras bajaba al conejo. -Solo me dejaste sola, mientras te ibas gritando de miedo- ella se puso en frente del niño.

-No tenía miedo y además… me fui para pedirle ayuda a Yusei- dijo el niño muy seguro de sí.

-¡Oh, en serio! Yo digo que si tenías miedo-

-No tenía miedo, ya te lo dije- le volvió a decir el niño a la niña.-Qué si- le dijo la niña. –Que no- le repitió el niño. Y empezaron a discutir entre los dos pequeños repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Aki no pudo evitar sonreír ante la discusión de los niños de algo tan insignificante y le recordó a cuando era una niña y discutía sobre cualquier cosa. Vio como el príncipe Yusei trataba de parar la discusión pero sin éxito alguno. –Rua, Ruka, por favor, ya dejen de discutir-insistía el príncipe a los dos pequeños.

-Te dije que no- dijo por último el niño sacando su lengua y luego dándole la espalda a la niña, y la niña haciendo lo mismo que él y al darse la vuelta vio que la princesa Aki los estaba mirando.

La niña se voltio para darle un codazo a su hermano en las costillas. -¡Oye! Eso me dolió ¿Por qué fue eso?- volteando el niño para ver a su hermana y también dándose cuenta de que la princesa los estaba viendo.

-Era por eso que quería que dejarán de discutir- les dijo el príncipe Yusei a los niños, ya que por fin se dieron cuenta de que la princesa estaba ahi también.

-Oh, princesa Aki, sentimos mucho que nos viera discutir de esa manera- La pequeña niña volteaba a ver a su hermano. –Ah… sí… lo sentimos mucho- se disculpo el pequeño niño.

-No se preocupen, me recuerdan a mí, cuando era una niña- Aki se acerco a los niños.

-Princesa Aki, te presento a Rua y a Ruka ambos hijos del Conde y la Condesa del Reino del Bosque Eterno- El príncipe Yusei los presento mientras cada niño hacia una reverencia cuando escuchaba su nombre.

-Es un honor-

-Por cierto, Princesa Aki. ¡Muchas Felicidades por su cumpleaños!- dijeron Rua y Ruka al mismo tiempo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Se los agradezco, son muy amables pero por favor díganme Aki- les indicó la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aki, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Rua. –Por supuesto- dijo la princesa Aki.

-¿Vas a tener pastel? ¿De qué sabor es? ¿Cuántos pisos tiene el pastel? ¿Puedo comer un gran pedazo?- Rua bombardeo a la princesa con muchas preguntas que ella a la vez no sabía cual responder primero.

-Rua… no deberías de hacer tantas preguntas de una sola vez- lo regaño Ruka al ver la expresión de la princesa. –Quería saber muchas cosas y no sabía cuál pregunta escoger primero- miro a su hermana y después a Aki para ver que le contestaba.

-No te preocupes, Ruka está bien- le aseguro Aki. –A ver… si voy a tener pastel, creo que es de sabor chocolate, según me dijo el cocinero que trataría de que el pastel llegara al techo y claro puedes comer todo el pastel que quieras Rua, y eso también va para ti, Ruka.- termino de decir Aki con una sonrisa.

-Genial, Muchas gracias princesa-dijo Rua muy emocionado y volteo a ver a Yusei. -¿Podemos ir a ver el pastel, Yusei?- le suplico Rua.

-Si chicos, pero tengan cuidado-

–Ven Ruka, vamos a verlo- el salió corriendo. – ¡Espérame Rua!- grito Ruka y ella también salió corriendo detrás de su hermano, y dejaban solos a Yusei y a Aki.

-Que lindos niños- le dijo la princesa Aki al príncipe Yusei.

-Si es cierto, tienen sus momentos- le decía mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

–Entonces Yusei, ¿Ellos te están acompañando?- le pregunto Aki.

-Sí… son ellos. También fueron invitados pero lamentablemente no podían venir porque sus padres tenían asuntos de negocios que resolver con otros reinos- dijo mientras caminaba al lado de la princesa.

-Así que… ¿Te ofreciste para traerlos?-pregunto la princesa Aki.

-Sí, como sus padres tienen una gran amistad con mis padres, les ofrecimos a que yo los llevaba a la fiesta, ya que tenían muchas ganas de venir- dijo el mirándola un poco.

-Se podría decir ¿Qué eres su niñera o algo por el estilo?- Aki dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, así es. A veces los envían a nuestro reino para que no se sientan solos mientras que sus padres no están y me piden a mí que los cuide mientras estén con nosotros, pero sabes, no me molesta en absoluto. Rua y Ruka son como los hermanitos que nunca tuve- Aki pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe mientras él hablaba de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, muchas personas bailaban al compás de la música mientras que los demás invitados se mantenían en las orillas charlando y bebiendo. Vieron a Rua y Ruka comiendo pastel acompañados por Carly, y fueron con ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Está rico el pastel?- les pregunto Aki a los dos pequeños.

-Sí, es el mejor pastel que he probado en toda mi vida- Rua dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro mucho, al parecer ya conocen a mi amiga Carly- Ella vio a su amiga con ellos antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Sí, de hecho fue ella la que nos dio el pastel- dijo Ruka volteando a ver a Carly que le daba una sonrisa.

-Me tendrás que perdonar porque no pudiste partir el pastel pero al ver que Rua estaba tan emocionado con el pastel, le tuve que pedir permiso a tus padres para ver si les podrían dar un pedazo y con mucho gusto accedieron, en especial tu padre- le explico mirando a Aki.

-No te preocupes Carly, además hay algo que tenemos que hablar- le dijo Aki a su amiga.

-¡Oh! En serio- dijo Carly con una mirada inocente y escucho que los músicos empezaban a tocar una canción que conocía muy bien. –Aki, ¿A caso no es tu canción favorita la que estoy escuchando?- ella hablo rápidamente para cambiar de tema. –No te gustaría, ¿Qué alguien te invitará a bailar?- Ella miro a Yusei y luego a Aki.

Yusei solo sonrió cuando entendió la indirecta de Carly. – ¿Te gustaría bailar, Aki?- pregunto Yusei mientras extendía su mano hacia la princesa.

-Me encantaría, Yusei- contesto ella con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de él y caminando al centro del gran salón donde estaban los demás invitados bailando.

Los invitados vieron acercarse a Aki y a Yusei y les dieron espacio para que bailaran. Se pusieron en posición y siguieron el ritmo que los demás invitados llevaban. Aki pudo notar que el príncipe era muy buen bailarín, así que no le importo bailar varias canciones con él. Bailaron por un mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se cansaron y se retiraron del centro del salón.

-Bailas maravillosamente- dijo Yusei que le pedía a un camarero dos bebidas y le daba una a Aki.

-Muchas Gracias, tu también bailas asombrosamente- le agradeció la bebida y tomo un poco de ella, viendo que el Rey y la Reina se acercaban a ellos.

-Hola, cariño ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- pregunto la Reina al ver a Aki con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí mamá, este es el mejor festejo de cumpleaños que he tenido- dijo Aki muy animada.

-Nos alegra que estés contenta- dijo el rey y luego notando al príncipe atrás de ella. –Joven Yusei, me alegro de verlo, y ya veo porque mi hija está tan feliz- dijo el Rey haciendo que Aki se sonrojara. –No vi a tus padres por aquí ¿A caso no vieron contigo?- le pregunto el Rey al príncipe Yusei.

-No pudieron venir Rey Hideo porque tuvieron un asunto que atender de mucha urgencia con otros reinos y me pidieron que los disculpara con usted – Yusei hizo con una pequeña reverencia al Rey.

-No se preocupe Joven Yusei. Es una lástima que no vinieran pero el bienestar de su reino siempre es primero- El Rey dijo con orgullo al príncipe Yusei.

-Es muy cierto, de hecho mi padre me dijo que él tenía que tratar unos negocios con usted pero como el no pudo me pidió que yo me hiciera cargo y lo hablara con usted-le conto al Rey lo que su padre le había ordenado.

-Me sorprende Joven Yusei, que su padre le haya pedido eso- El Rey admiro al joven que aunque tenía 18 años ya podía hacerse cargo de los negocios que su reino hacia.

-Claro Rey Hideo, es mejor empezar a aprender cuales serán mis responsabilidades cuando me haga cargo de mi reino- dijo Yusei con mucho orgullo al rey.

-Muy bien dicho Joven Yusei. Siempre he pensado que necesitas obtener experiencia para gobernar bien y que mejor que empezar a esta edad- dijo el Rey poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yusei mientras Rua y Ruka se acercaban a ellos.

–Yusei tenemos mucho sueño ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- Pregunto Rua dando un gran bostezo.

-Le parece Rey Hideo, ¿Que hablemos de los negocios mañana? Ya es muy noche y al parecer ya ha terminado el festejo - Yusei vio que ya todos los invitados se habían retirado y los sirvientes estaban limpiando.

-Por supuesto Joven Yusei, además no queremos que los pequeños Rua y Ruka se duerman aquí en el gran salón. Ya le dije a los sirvientes que preparen las habitaciones para huéspedes- le dijo el Rey sin notar la expresión de asombro de Aki.

-Papá, ¿Se van a quedar a dormir en el castillo?- pregunto Aki sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, cariño. Les pedí que se quedaran en el castillo cuando estuve en su reino porque pensé que no iban a tener tiempo, lo cual estuve en lo correcto- contesto el rey. –Les voy a pedir a mis sirvientes que suban su equipaje a sus habitaciones- dijo el Rey antes de dirigirse a uno de los sirvientes para ordenarle lo que había dicho y regresando a donde ellos estaban. –Él les mostrara sus habitaciones- el Rey dijo volteando a ver a uno de los sirvientes que los estaba esperando.

-En ese caso, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Nos veremos mañana, princesa Aki- se despidió Yusei tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella. –Buenas noches Aki –se despidieron Rua y Ruka de la princesa.

–Nos vemos, Príncipe Yusei. Buenas noches Rua. Buenas noches Ruka– se despidió Aki de él y de los dos pequeños.

-Nos vemos mañana, su majestad, que descansen- dieron una reverencia al rey y la reina, y siguieron al sirviente que los estaba esperando.

-Aki, tu también ve a dormir, debes de estar muy cansada- le menciono la reina a su hija para que se fuera a descansar.

-Tienes razón, ya tengo mucho sueño, me voy yo también a dormir. Muchas Gracias por el festejo de cumpleaños. Buenas noches- se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo y se fue a su habitación.

Aki al entrar a su habitación vio una nota sobre su cama que tenía su nombre en ella y reconoció la caligrafía de Carly, así que la abrió para leerla.

_Perdón por no haberme despedido de ti pero no te quería interrumpir cuando estabas con el príncipe. Mañana te veo para que me cuentes todo._

Ella solo cerro la nota y se cambio a su ropa para dormir. Mientras se peinaba para quitar el peinado que se había hecho para el festejo, miraba la rosa que le había colocado el príncipe Yusei y que la había puesto en un florero con un poco de agua.

Cuando estuvo con el príncipe, sintió que era diferente a los chicos que había conocido durante los años, y aunque había estado rodeada de rosas durante toda su vida, hoy en particular sentía que esa rosa que le había dado el príncipe era especial. Termino de peinarse y se metió a su cama para dormir. -Mañana será un día muy interesante- Aki dijo antes de que la invadiera el sueño y cerrara sus ojos lentamente.

* * *

**Keira: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

Naomi: hubiera preferido que Yusei me conociera a mí

**Keira: Algún día así será. Ahora tengo algo bueno planeado para el siguiente capítulo.**

Naomi: Gracias de nueva cuenta por agregar a favoritos y pasar a leer. Nos encantaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre la historia hasta ahora. 

**Keira: Bueno ahora si nos vamos, me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar. No les cuesta nada dejar comentarios, dudas, quejas, felicitaciones o algo que se les ocurra. Hasta la próxima. n_n**


End file.
